The present invention relates to a manually guided implement, such as a power saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
With manually guided implements, it is known to mount the drive motor in such a way that it is vibration-neutralized from the handles that serve to guide the implement. It is also known to use anti-vibration elements that include coil springs. Anti-vibration elements having a coil spring result in a good vibration dampening. Anti-vibration elements that include a coil spring are customarily horizontally disposed, as viewed in the working direction, between the drive motor and the handle. Such an arrangement of the anti-vibration elements is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,433.
During operation, handle and drive motor carry out relative movements in the plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the anti-vibration elements. In this direction, coil springs can be loaded to only a limited extent. For this reason, stops or abutments must be additionally provided for limiting the relative movements in this direction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a manually guided implement of the aforementioned general type that has a straightforward construction.